


Stability

by Ralstonia



Series: Untold Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are happy together but nothing is ever stable for very long as new challenges appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You are kind of a girl you know that?” Dean commented.

“You are kind of an asshole,” Sam answered with a smile being in a way too good mood to be affected by his brother’s teasing. After all his relationships rarely lasted very long so being together with the same person for two months was definitely a reason to celebrate in Sam’s opinion. 

That was why Sam for once had spent some extra money to get him and Dean separate motel rooms and why he currently where decorating his own room with a couple of candles while Dean was mocking him though in a good-natured way. 

“Don’t you have something else to do?” Sam asked. “In your own room. Watch some TV, clean your guns, maybe ask Cas if he has time for some more kissing practice.”

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed reacting to the last thing Sam said. “He’s actually getting a lot better.” 

“Why do you still stick to just kissing then?” Sam smirked. 

“Weren’t you the guy who was advocating for taking it slowly,” Dean asked. “But now that you are saying it I do have a room all to myself for once… Maybe I should go get some candles too.”

“Didn’t take you for a candle guy,” Sam chuckled. 

“I’m not,” Dean shrugged. “But I guess Cas would appreciate some mood lighting.”

“Really?” Sam said lifting an eyebrow. 

“Eh probably not,” Dean said. “But I’m sure he would appreciate the thought behind it.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “You should totally go get some candles or something he said,” he said giving Dean an encouraging look. 

“You just want me to leave don’t you,” Dean chuckled. 

“Yes,” Sam said. “Very much. Now leave before I start sprinkling glitter and rose petals over you too.”

“You seriously didn’t get glitter and rose petals,” Dean said making a disgusted face.

“If it makes you leave then I did,” Sam smiled. 

“Alright alright I’ll leave,” Dean said raising his hands defensively leaving Sam on his own. 

Actually Sam wasn’t completely sure if Gabriel would appreciate the thought about this or if he would just think that Sam was being stupid. After all two months were probably nothing for someone who was several million years old but it was pretty long time for someone who never stayed the same place long enough to develop many close relationships. 

This was the reason why Sam had put the effort into getting a room to himself, decorating it with candles, getting take-away from what looked like a pretty decent restaurant and putting on the nicest shirt he owned. 

Sam glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. He had told Gabriel to be there at seven and he was quite sure that the angel would be there on the dot and just as expected Gabriel appeared exactly at seven o’clock.

“What’s this?” Gabriel asked looking from Sam to the table with candles and back a wry smile appearing on his face. 

“Well um,” Sam smiled nervously blushing a bit. “We’ve been together for two months so I thought that we should celebrate it and um... I guess it’s a bit silly but I really wanted to do it.”

“It’s not silly,” Gabriel laughed. “It’s really sweet and I’m always up for any excuse to celebrate besides…” Gabriel’s lips turned into a smirk. “You look pretty hot in that shirt and it’s just even hotter knowing you put it on for my sake.” 

“I knew you would like it,” Sam said closing the short distance between them in one quick step wrapping his arms around Gabriel who immediately returned the embrace. Sam leaned down to press his lips against the angel’s.

“You’re probably going to like it even more when you get to take it of later,” Sam whispered. 

“This night just keeps getting better,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Mmm,” Sam hummed taking Gabriel’s hand. “Come there’s dinner,” he said guiding Gabriel to the table. 

“You’ve really been busy,” Gabriel chuckled looking at the table with candles and food from take-away boxes arranged to make it look as nice as possible with the not so charming plastic trays and cutlery. 

“Well it takes a bit extra work when you can’t just make stuff appear out of thin air,” Sam smiled. 

“Your work is very much appreciated,” Gabriel said digging into his food. 

Dinner went by with light conversation about random stuff and a lot of holding hands over the table.

“So is there anything for dessert,” Gabriel asked after they had finished the meal. 

“Yes but um…” Sam said chewing down on his bottom lip. “I think that should be served in bed instead.”

“That sounds very interesting,” Gabriel smirked. “Do you have anything particular on your mind?” 

“Well um,” Sam said blushing slightly. “I’ve got some chocolate sauce and then I thought that I could be the dessert.” 

A huge smile appeared on Gabriel’s face. 

“That does indeed sound very interesting,” he said. 

“I thought you might like it,” Sam smiled getting up from the table. 

“You know me all too well Sammy,” Gabriel smirked following Sam. 

“Guess I’m starting to,” Sam said taking Gabriel’s hand pulling him in for a hug. 

“Well after two month you should at least have picked up a few things,” Gabriel chuckled leaning up to press his lips against Sam’s in a short, sweet kiss. 

“Think I have picked up a few things,” Sam smiled. “Like knowing that you like it when I do this.” 

Sam placed a few light kisses on Gabriel’s jaw before kissing his neck. Gabriel purred tilting his head back making more room for Sam to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin. 

“Guess you’ve picked up on all the important things,” Gabriel sighed. 

Sam hummed in agreement taking a step towards the bed dragging Gabriel with him. 

“But I could probably still learn a thing or two,” Sam said sitting down on the bed pulling Gabriel down onto his lap.

“Probably,” Gabriel smirked unbuttoning the top button in Sam’s shirt trailing his fingertips over the newly exposed skin. 

Sam slid his hands under Gabriel’s jacked pushing it of his shoulders. Gabriel twisted a bit allowing Sam to remove the jacket completely letting it fall to the floor before Sam showed his hands under Gabriel’s t-shirt while Gabriel unbuttoned more buttons in Sam’s shirt.

“You were right,” Gabriel said after Sam shirt had joined Gabriel’s jacket on the floor running a hand down Sam’s now bare chest. “I liked that shirt better when it came off.” Gabriel pushed Sam down to lie on the bed crawling up to give him a quick but passionate kiss before moving down to unbutton Sam’s pants eagerly pulling them off him. 

“Aren’t you going to take some more clothes off?” Sam asked when Gabriel’s fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear. 

“Is that really necessary?” Gabriel asked smiling smugly.

“Hey I want something nice to look at too,” Sam smiled blushing a bit again. 

Gabriel pulled his t-shirt over his head tossing it on the floor. 

“Better?” he asked.

“Jeans too,” Sam demanded and Gabriel happily complied. 

“May I please take these of now?” Gabriel asked tugging at Sam’s underwear. 

“Just one more thing,” Sam said rolling over to rummage through a bag that was placed on the nightstand. 

“Here,” he said tossing a bottle of chocolate sauce to Gabriel. “Now you can take them off.” 

“With pleasure,” Gabriel smirked swiftly removing Sam’s underwear. 

“So am I just supposed do with this,” Gabriel looked from the bottle of chocolate sauce to Sam. “And you as I want?” 

“Um that was more or less the thought,” Sam smiled sheepishly. 

“Think I can manage to do that,” Gabriel grinned beginning to splatter chocolate sauce all over Sam’s body. 

“I might be starting to regret this a bit,” Sam laughed. “It’s really sticky.” 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel smirked. “I’ll make sure to clean you up very thoroughly.” 

Gabriel made sure to cover Sam’s entire torso as well as his upper thighs and abdomen in chocolate sauce pouring a little extra on those places he knew Sam was most sensitive. 

“Damn Sammy,” Gabriel said eyes wandering up and down Sam’s body. “That’s the best looking dessert I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“Glad you like it,” Sam smiled. “So are you going to do anything or are you just going to stare?”

“Just trying to figure out where to start,” Gabriel said before deciding to lean down lick the chocolate sauce of Sam’s right thigh. 

Gabriel was taking his time making sure not to miss a single spot stopping right before he reached Sam’s abdomen to repeat the process on Sam’s other thigh. By the time he had cleaned of the chocolate sauce from both tights Sam was breathing heavily and squirming restlessly. 

“This is also the best tasting dessert I’ve had in a very long time,” Gabriel said leaning up to press his lips against Sam’s. 

Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair kissing him hungrily moaning softly as their tongues intertwined. 

“Getting impatient?” Gabriel chuckled. 

“A bit maybe,” Sam whispered hoarsely.

“Maybe I should continue then,” Gabriel said giving Sam a quick kiss before moving down to swipe his tongue over Sam’s collarbone. 

Sam clawed his fingers into the sheet as Gabriel worked his way down Sam’s torso moaning when Gabriel flicked his tongue over his nipple. 

“Someone sure is sensitive,” Gabriel teased sucking at the hard bud enjoying the sounds Sam was making before moving to give the other nipple the same treatment. 

Eventually Gabriel continued his way down Sam’s torso reaching his stomach meticulously licking up every drop of chocolate sauce before doing the same to Sam’s abdomen starting at the hips and slowly working his way to Sam’s now very hard cock. 

Sam let out a soundless cry that quickly turned into deep moan when Gabriel ran his tongue up Sam’s cock sucking gingerly at the tip for a moment before licking it from root top to tip again and again till it was completely clean. 

Satisfied with his work Gabriel moved down to lick up a few stray drops of chocolate sauce that had landed on Sam’s balls while running his fingertips up Sam’s thigh. 

“You want me to?” Gabriel asked brushing a fingertip against Sam’s entrance. 

“Yes,” Sam sighed. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice Sammy,” Gabriel smirked snapping his fingers to make a bottle of lube appear. 

Sam spread his legs a little more taking a few deep breaths as Gabriel slowly slid a finger inside him moaning as it brushed against his prostate. 

A finger turned to two fingers Gabriel taking his time making sure that Sam was relaxed and ready before he pushed a third finger inside him. 

“I want you,” Sam panted pressing his feet and hands into the mattress curling his toes and fingers into the sheet. 

“Want you too Sammy,” Gabriel smiled hastily removing his remaining clothing and spread a generous amount of lubrication on his cock before gripping a hold on Sam’s hips hoisting him up from the bed as he carefully pushed his cock inside Sam.

They both moaned in unison as Gabriel began rocking his hips back and forth in a steady pace. 

Sam reached up to place his hand on Gabriel’s neck pulling him down for a sloppy, wet kiss wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s back moving in time with Gabriel’s thrusts. Gabriel let go of Sam’s hips to place a hand on his chest instead to better balance himself. 

The other hand he wrapped around Sam’s cock stroking it in a steady rhythm occasionally brushing his thumb over the tip earning a breathless moan from Sam who tightened his grip on Gabriel’s neck digging his nail’s into the angel’s skin.

When Sam came it was with his angel’s name falling from his lips. 

Gabriel moaned the feeling of Sam trembling beneath him being enough to send him over the edge as well. For a moment they lay with entangled limbs just trying to catch their breaths. 

“Damn,” Gabriel gasped. 

“That’s a pretty accurate description,” Sam laughed. 

“I’m that good at describing amazing sex,” Gabriel chuckled tangling a hand I Sam’s hair kissing him affectionately. 

“You’re amazing,” Sam whispered running a hand up Gabriel’s back making him shiver when Sam reached the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades. 

“I love you,” Sam smiled. 

“Love you too Kiddo,” Gabriel said nuzzling against Sam’s chest. 

“Um Gabe,” Sam said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. “Could we take a shower? I kind of feel like I need one.”

“Sure,” Gabriel said slowly sitting up. “Did you just call me Gabe?”

“Um yeah,” Sam said blushing. “Is that okay?”

“No one ever called me that before,” Gabriel said thoughtfully. “I like it.” He took Sam’s hand twining their fingers.

“So do I get to wash your back?” Gabriel smirked dragging Sam up from the bed.

“If you want to,” Sam smiled happily following Gabriel to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“Found something interesting?” Dean asked sitting down on the other chair at the table in the small café where Sam was looking though a newspaper.

“Maybe,” Sam said folding the newspaper to show the articled he had been reading. “A 25 year old guy jumping out from the fifth floor with a guitar and according to eyewitnesses he was playing the whole way down.”

“That’s pretty weird but couldn’t it just have been some crazy person,” Dean asked.

“I thought so too first,” Sam said finding his laptop. “But then I remembered something else I read.” 

A short moment passed as Sam found the articles he had been reading.

“Here, a woman hammers a chisel first into both hands and feet before hammering it into her own heart,” Sam said. “And a man slit his wrist and if that wasn’t bad enough he tried to make a painting with his own blood before he died from loss of blood.”

“So something is making people offing themselves in freaky ways,” Dean concluded. “Demons?” 

“Or a witch maybe,” Sam added.

“Start with talking to the families or looking at the scene?” Dean asked. 

“Um,” Sam mumbled at the moment more preoccupied with his cell phone. 

“Earth to Sam,” Dean called after his brother had been taping on his phone for about a minute smiling widely.

“Sam!”

“Yes,” Sam put his phone back into his pocket. “Relatives first,” he said getting up from the table packing his stuff.

“Was that Gabriel,” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Sam said. 

“That explains the half-witted smile,” Dean chuckled. “What did he want?”

“Nothing,” Sam shrugged. “Just wanted to say hi and know what I was doing.” 

“You have really turned into a real, normal couple that sends each other text to ask what the other is doing,” Dean laughed. 

“Cause you are such an expert in what normal couples do,” Sam smiled. 

“What? I’ve had girlfriends before,” Dean said. “And I know what that smile means.”

“What this,” Sam gestured to the huge smile on his face. 

“Yes that. Now come on the sooner we solve this case the sooner you can get back to your boyfriend.” 

“And you can get back to yours,” Sam teased. 

“Yeah,” Dean smiled as they left the café not even thinking about that he just finally admitted to be in a relationship as well. 

*

“I just can’t believe that he did it,” a young man with dark skin and dreadlocks and who was a former roommate of the man who jumped out of a window said. 

“Can you tell me a bit more about your friend?” Sam asked while Dean was looking around the apartment searching for anything suspicions. 

“He was just a normal guy,” the roommate said. “No drugs or anything.”

“Drugs?” Sam said.

“Well isn’t that why the FBI is here? You suspect that he was high when he… I just can’t believe it,” the roommate rubbed a hand over his face.

“We’re just checking all lose ends,” Sam said. “Were there any changes in his behavior or did he met some new people?”

“Well,” the roommate hesitated. “He did seem a bit different after that meeting?”

“What meeting?”

“He was at a meeting at a record label a couple of weeks ago his big dream was to live of his music,” the roommate explained. “He didn’t get signed but he seemed like he had gotten renewed energy. He worked all the time on his music even skipping his work as a bartender and he really made some amazing songs but the last couple of days he just really wasn’t satisfied with what he had made saying that something was missing. I don’t even think he was sleeping and eating at that point. I just thought that he was being a bit eccentric you know like artists are sometimes.”

“Can you tell us where the record label is?” Sam asked thinking that was worth looking into.

“Sure I got their business card somewhere,” the roommate said looking through a stack of papers before handing Sam the small piece of cardboard.

“Thank you for your help,” Sam told the roommate before he and Dean left to investigate the record label. 

*

“We should pretend we’re rock musicians,” Dean said. “Maybe it’s some monster that eats talent.”

“Then it’s not coming after you,” Sam said ignoring Dean’s glare as they went to talk with the receptionist.

The receptionist recognized the man on the photo and after threatening with jail time for obstructing justice the receptionist finally let them meet the executive despite the formers very busy schedule. 

“Yes I remember him,” the executive, a woman with a taut ponytail and an expensive looking suit, said. “Not completely untalented, had some potential but nothing that made him stand out and shine like you need in this industry. I’m sorry to hear what happened but unfortunately I don’t think I can be of any more help.” 

“Maybe we should try talk to the other victims’ relatives,” Sam suggested as he and Dean again walked through the lobby. 

“Uh-hu,” Dean mumbled for a moment more occupied at looking at a woman that was passing through the lobby as well. She was dressed in business attire but still looked almost otherworldly beautiful like she didn’t belong in a boring office building. She smiled politely at Dean who smiled back before his thoughts drifted back to the case that they were working on and someone else that he would rather spent time thinking about. 

*

Sam and Dean found the girlfriend of the woman who killed herself with a chisel, a blond girl with big glasses that was just as shocked as the roommate they had spoken with before.

“I just don’t understand what happened,” she said quietly. “I thought she was happy. She never mentioned having any problems at all.” 

“She didn’t change her behavior in any way?” Sam asked. 

“Well… She did spent a lot more time on her sculptures,” the girlfriend said. “She has always been very passionate about her art but it wasn’t like her to stay up all night and skipping meals.”

“When did this begin?” Sam asked noticing the behavior to be similar to what they had heard before. 

“A couple of weeks before…” the girlfriend said looking away blinking rapidly as tears was welling up in her eyes. 

“Do you need a moment?” Sam asked concerned.

“No it’s fine,” the girlfriend said. 

“Do you remember if she met anyone or if she went anywhere out of the ordinary?” Dean asked having noticed the similarity as well.

“There was an exhibition with modern art but not besides that… I have some pictures…” the girlfriend said.

“Even the smallest thing could be of help,” Sam said. 

“Who’s that?” Dean asked pointing at a beautiful woman in a colorful dress that was in one of the pictures. 

“I don’t know,” the girlfriend said “I’ve seen her before but I’ve never spoken with her.”

“That woman was at the record label,” Dean said as soon as they had left the girlfriend. “That can’t be a coincidence.”

“Let’s go back to the record label and ask if they know who she is,” Sam said. 

The receptionist recognized the woman but couldn’t tell more about her then that she showed up occasionally and was probably a talent scout for a competing record label.   
When that didn’t help much Sam and Dean went to investigate the gallery where the modern art exhibit had been. 

“Oh yes I remember having seen her before,” the owner, a short woman wearing a green dress, told them. 

“I have never spoken with her but she’s usually here whenever we are have exhibitions with mostly unknown artist so I’m guessing she is looking for new talents,” she said. “But I don’t know how to contact her but I will tell her that you’re looking after her if she shows up again.”

“Thank you,” Dean said. “Would it be okay if we took a look around the gallery?” 

“Of course,” the owner said. “Just tell me if you need anything.”

There wasn’t many clues to find in the gallery except for a painting with a familiar name. 

“Wasn’t that the name of the first victim?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah it was,” Dean said. “So it’s not unlikely that the victim had met the mystery lady too.” 

“That’s very likely,” Sam said looking at the painting. “It’s actually a really good painting,” he mumbled before following Dean back to the Impala that was parked outside. 

*

“I think I might know what we’re dealing with,” Sam said after hours of research back at the motel. 

“Yeah?” Dean looked at him.

“All the victims had been artists right?” Sam said. “And right before they died they were obsessed with their art and their art improved before they died.”

“And…” Dean said expectantly as it sounded like Sam had figured it out. 

“I think we’re looking for a muse,” Sam concluded.

“Like from that Disney movie?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think these ones sing as much,” Sam said. “But they are said to appear when an artist needs inspiration and there just happens to be a mysterious woman wherever these artist have been. It seems to fit together.”

“So how are we supposed to gank a muse?” Dean asked. “They are like pagan gods so does that mean that a wooden stake is enough?” 

“Don’t think it’s possible to kill one,” Sam said scrolling through the page on the computer screen. “But it looks like it’s possible to capture one.”

“I can work with that,” Dean said. “What do we need?”

“We would need trifold, morning dew, ochre,” Sam listed. “And a tool from a great artist. Apparently you’re able to trap a muse if you’re sufficiently talented.” 

“Great,” Dean mumbled. “Guess we’re going to break into a museum or something then. Anything remotely close to where we are.” 

“Just give me a second,” Sam said tapping at the keyboard. “The closest thing is a private collector who owns a couple of paintbrushes that was owned by Salvador Dali,” he said ten minutes later. “But that’s still almost a whole days driving away.” 

“Can’t you ask you boyfriend to zap you there to snatch it and then send you back?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t think he’ll help,” Sam said. “He has always made it pretty clear that he’s not going to interfere with whatever case we’re working at.”

“You’re just asking for a help to pick something up,” Dean said. “It’s not like we’re asking him to kill the thing for us.”

“Why aren’t you asking Cas then?” Sam asked. 

“Cause he’s busy and I can’t imagine Gabriel doing anything important,” Dean said.

“Um okay…” Sam mumbled feeling slightly insulted on behalf of his boyfriend. He found his phone.

“Hey it’s me. Could you maybe do me a favor?” 

*

“You owe me big time,” Gabriel chuckled as Sam was looking through a huge room filled with various kinds of art as well as different objects that had belonged to the artists. 

“I know,” Sam smiled. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better,” Gabriel smirked. “Making me break all my principles and help you with your hunting. It’s a shame I can’t resist those puppy eyes.” 

“My secret weapon,” Sam said sighing in relief when he finally found what he had been looking for. He snatched a paintbrush from its container promptly setting of the alarm that he hadn’t even given the slightest thought about.

“You really owe me big time,” Gabriel laughed grabbing Sam’s hand making them disappear just as the light from a flashlight filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Though haven gotten a hold of the most difficult item to get for the trapping spell it still took some time to get the remaining materials mainly because morning dew was only possible to get at a very specific time of day. 

“Does it say anything about how we summon the thing?” Dean asked Sam who was scrolling through page after page on his laptop trying to answer that particular question. 

“Um…” Sam said not taking his eyes of the screen. “The only thing that is mentioned is that a muse appears whenever an artist is in need of inspiration.” 

“Huh,” Dean huffed. “Guess we have to get creative then.”

“You don’t mean?” Sam looked at Dean. 

“You have a better idea?” Dean asked. “And it’s not like artist are the weirdest thing we’ve pretended to be.”

“Are you insane?” Sam said. “Neither of us can draw or paint or sing or anything else art-ish.”

“Newbies need inspiration too right?” Dean shrugged. “And if it doesn’t work we’ll just have to keep an eye on everything art related until we find that lady and who knows how long that might take so let’s give this a try first then.”

“Okay…” Sam mumbled. He could at least draw a couple of stick figures if that would do any good. 

*

“This looks like a good place to be artistic,” Dean announced taking a look around the clearing in the forest that also, most importantly, was far enough away from any people in case the muse made any trouble. 

The materials for the spell was placed as descripted with trifold in one curved line and ochre in another curved line to make an almond shape with morning dew in a circle around it and the paintbrush right in the middle of it all and finally covering it all with moss and grass to make it look a little less suspicious. Now the only thing left was making the muse show up. 

Sam decided trying to draw a tree while thinking very hard about wanting some magical intervention that would make him draw better. A good half hour later and Sam had made a drawing of a tree that was almost worthy of being put on the fridge if you had been five years old. 

“Aren’t you going to do something?” he asked Dean while wondering if this was just a complete waste of time.

“I am,” Dean said. “I’m making poetry here.” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“That attitude is not going to help,” Dean said not bothered by his brother’s laughter. 

“Do I want to hear it?” Sam asked when he had stopped laughing.

“Probably not,” Dean admitted. “But I’m trying which is the point.” 

“You have to try harder cause nothing is happening,” Sam sighed turning his attention back to the pad in his lap. 

He didn’t really feel like drawing another hideous tree and his thoughts started drifting to Gabriel and though it wasn’t that long ago he last saw him Sam was already starting to miss the angel. 

Sam had no idea what came over him but he suddenly felt like drawing Gabriel or more precisely a certain part of him namely those beautiful eyes. 

Much to Sam’s surprise it didn’t even end up looking horrible it actually wasn’t that bad. Maybe not a masterpiece but definitely better than anything he’d ever drawn before. He looked at Dean who looked back at him looking something between surprised and worried. 

“I’m suddenly writing a lot better,” he said quietly. 

For a moment there was a thunderous silence before a woman spoke.

“Oh how cute! Looks like somebody is in love. It is a little cliché but it almost always works as a source of inspiration.”

Sam and Dean turned to find the woman from the record label and gallery looking amused at them. 

“Who are you?” Sam asked playing dumb while he and Dean moved a few steps back both to keep a safe distance but also to lure the muse into their trap. 

“I am just someone who would like to help,” she smiled taking a small step forward.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “What’s the catch?” 

“What do you mean sweetie?” she said her smile faltering slightly. 

“We don’t want to kick the bucket like does other guys,” Dean said taking another step backwards. 

“I have not killed anyone,” the mused said her smile now twisting into a vicious smirk. 

“But you made them kill themselves,” Sam said. 

“That is not my fault,” the muse said. “I gave them inspiration, made their talent grow just like they wanted to. I have kept me part of the deal and it can’t be my responsibility that they could not handle what they got.” 

“But you don’t care about that they are dead either?” Dean said he and Sam taking a couple of steps more back as the muse began to move closer. 

“All I care about is bringing art into this world and if a couple of humans burn out a bit faster to make astonishing art then so be it,” the muse said. “And you two is going to burn out really fast if you should have any hopes of making something worthwhile,” she added mockingly. 

“Think we’ll decline,” Dean said. “And make sure everybody else will do so to.” His eyes drifted to the muse’s feet that was now place in the middle of the trap. 

The muse looked down noticing to late what was going on as Sam began reading the incantation in ancient Greek the he had scribbled down in his drawing pat. 

The muse screamed and cursed as she began to glow before she was sucked into the paintbrush where she was trapped. 

Dean leaned down to pick up the paintbrush. 

“And for the record,” he told the paintbrush. “Our art isn’t that bad.” 

This of course made Sam start laughing again.

*

“Do you want to grab a beer or something?” Dean asked on the way back to the motel.

“Think Gabriel is going to be really disappointed if I don’t spent some time with him,” Sam smiled apologetically.

“Don’t want to make the overpowered boyfriend upset,” Dean laughed. “I’ll drop you of at the motel.”

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

Back at the motel Sam send a text with the address and room number and a few seconds later Gabriel was sitting in his bed with his back leaned against the wall smiling widely. 

“Hey,” Sam smiled kicking of his shoes and removing his jacket. 

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel smirked taking Sam’s hand pulling him down.

Sam bend down giving Gabriel a kiss before crawling into the bed and on top of the angel straddling his lap. 

“I’ve missed you,” Sam said leaning down to press his lips against Gabriel’s tangling a hand in the angel’s hair. 

“Missed you too Sammy,” Gabriel caught Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth gently nipping it before kissing Sam eagerly placing both hands on Sam’s waist. 

“So did you catch the monster?” Gabriel asked between kisses.

“Yeah we did,” Sam answered. 

“And my help was of course crucial,” Gabriel said.

Sam moved back a bit looking at the big smirk on Gabriel’s face figuring where this was going. 

“It definitely made it a lot easier,” he smiled.

“In that case I think you owe me a little something for my crucial help,” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows. 

“Guess I do,” Sam laughed. “Would a kiss do?" 

"Think I need a bit more than just a kiss, Kiddo," Gabriel smirked. 

"How about 100 kisses then," Sam offered. "And not necessarily all on your mouth."

“Now we’re talking,” Gabriel chuckled as Sam leaned down to kiss him again moaning softly as Sam tightened his grip in his hair as he slipped his tongue into the angel’s mouth. 

Sam kissed Gabriel eagerly until he had to stop to catch his breath. 

“One,” Gabriel said.

“You’re going to count,” Sam laughed.

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel smirked. “So you better just get back to kissing me cause you still have a long way.” 

“With pleasure,” Sam said pressing his lips against Gabriel’s again before moving to kiss along his jaw and throat finding that spot on Gabriel’s neck that made the angel purr. 

“So how many was that?” Sam asked as he began to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. 

“5…” Gabriel sighed moving to let Sam pull his shirt off. “You’ve still got a lot to do.”

“I’ll get to it,” Sam smiled leaning down to place a kiss on Gabriel’s collarbone working his way from there down Gabriel’s torso making a trail of kisses down his chest. Sam moved down the bed as he worked his way to Gabriel’s stomach pressing his lips against the sensitive skin over and over again. 

“And how many was that?” Sam asked looking up at Gabriel smiling smugly fingering the button in Gabriel’s jeans. 

“38,” Gabriel sighed. 

Sam undid Gabriel’s jeans and pulled them off and while he was at it he removed his socks as well leaving the angel in nothing but underwear. Sam leaned down to continue his trail of kisses down Gabriel’s thigh to his knee down his shin finally placing a few kisses on top of his foot before lifting the foot up to place a kiss on the big toe. 

“Do you have some kind of foot fetish I don’t know about?” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Nah,” Sam smiled. “I just like your feet. They are cute.” Sam dragged a finger down the sole of Gabriel’s foot. Gabriel gasped and immediately pulled his foot out of Sam’s grasp. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam smirked. “Does it tickle?” 

“Of course not,” Gabriel lied. 

“Then it shouldn’t be that difficult to sit still,” Sam said reaching out to grab around Gabriel’s ankle lifting his foot up to place a kiss on the sole. Gabriel couldn’t help but twitch slightly but stayed mostly still while Sam placed several kisses down his sole to his heel. 

Sam did the same thing to Gabriel’s other foot before working his way up the other leg leaving kisses on his way. 

“So…” Sam smiled playing with the hem of Gabriel’s underwear. “How many kisses was that?”

“Um…” Gabriel mumbled. “84…”

“Hmm,” Sam hummed tugging Gabriel’s underwear off. “Just 16 more kisses. Better place them somewhere good.” 

Sam leaned down to kiss the root of Gabriel’s cock. 

“You better count aloud to make sure I don’t miss one,” Sam said looking up at Gabriel. 

“Can’t have that,” Gabriel chuckled. “85…” 

Sam continued kissing Gabriel’s cock working his way to the tip listening to how Gabriel’s counting became more and more uneven. When Gabriel got to 99 Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel’s cock before taking it into his mouth. 

Gabriel moaned as Sam took even more of his cock into his mouth sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip before wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock as well beginning on a slow but stable rhythm. Soon Gabriel was panting dinging his fingers in to the sheet. 

“Close Sammy,” he gasped giving Sam just enough time to move away before he came. 

Sam moved up to capture Gabriel’s lips in a passionate kiss crawling back into the angel’s lap. 

“100,” Gabriel smiled looking at Sam who was smiling too.

“So are we even now?” Sam asked. 

“Guess so,” Gabriel said. “Maybe I should help you out a bit more if this is what happens.”

“It might be,” Sam chuckled. 

“You’ve gotten a lot better at giving head,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Well I’ve had a good teacher,” Sam said blushing.

“That’s kind of hot,” Gabriel said. “My own self-trained cocksucker.”

“Hey,” Sam huffed shoving Gabriel lightly.

“It was a compliment,” Gabriel laughed tangling his fingers in Sam’s shirt. “So how about you get rid of all these clothes and I’ll show how an expert does it.” 

“Gladly,” Sam said letting Gabriel maneuver him onto his back undressing him quickly discarding his clothes. 

Sam sighed as Gabriel’s warm hands wandered down his now bare chest fingers skating over sensitive skin. 

“Looking good Sammy,” Gabriel said licking his lips as he wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock giving it a few strokes before leaning down to take it in his mouth making Sam moan softly. 

Sam screwed his eyes shut digging his feet into the mattress as he felt Gabriel’s tongue work its way around the tip while a hand moved down to play with Sam’s balls. 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered.

Gabriel hummed contently as he knew exactly what Sam was trying to say. He wasn’t surprised when Sam came moaning the angel’s name. 

While Sam was trying to catch his breath Gabriel crawled up to wrap an arm around Sam snuggling into the warm body. Lazily Sam turned to face Gabriel kissing him and pulling him into his arms. 

“Could definitely get used to your help more often,” Sam mumbled before falling asleep in his angel’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean returned to his and Sam’s motel room the next morning he carefully opened the door so he didn’t disturb anyone, mostly because he didn’t want anyone to notice him as he was just quickly going to grab his stuff and leave again. 

“Is that the walk of shame?” Gabriel chuckled looking at him sitting in a bed wearing nothing but underwear and an unbuttoned shirt that was way too big for him. Sam’s shirt. 

“Actually it’s more the walk of pride,” Dean retorted heading for his duffel bag that was placed on the other bed. 

“Oh so you finally got to do the naked lambada,” Gabriel said clapping his hands together dramatically. 

“Eh not exactly,” Dean said stuffing a few items that was cluttering the bed into his duffel bag. 

“So by pride you mean protecting Castiel’s virtue,” Gabriel smirked.

“Shut up,” Dean snapped glaring annoyed at the angel. “Where’s Sam?” 

“Here,” Sam said poking his head out of the bathroom a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. 

“So…” Sam removed the toothbrush. “Why didn’t you come back last night?” 

“Because I didn’t want to have to bleach my eyes catching you two going at it so I got my own room,” Dean said. “And Cas might have joined me too.” 

“Like we hadn’t guessed that,” Gabriel laughed while Sam returned to the bathroom to finish what he was doing. 

“Anyway,” Dean said trying to change to subject. “Would you be ready to leave anytime soon? I want to get that muse paintbrush looked up somewhere secure.” 

“Just give me a couple more minutes,” Sam said. 

“Fine,” Dean said heading for the door with his duffel bag in one hand before stopping in his tracks looking at Gabriel. 

“Take that off,” he said gesturing to Sam’s shirt that Gabriel was wearing. 

“Nope,” Gabriel smiled. “It smell’s like Sam.” 

Dean rolled his eyes before leaving that room. 

“Actually,” Sam said as he returned from the bathroom. “I would kind of like that shirt back.” 

“Wanna fight me for it?” Gabriel said wriggling his eyebrows. “If you fight dirty you might get it off me.”

“Tempting,” Sam said leaning down to catch Gabriel’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“I do know I few tricks,” he whispered against the angel’s lips. “But unfortunately I have to rid the world from dangerous objects.” 

“Then I’m keeping this shirt as a hostage to you get back,” Gabriel smiled. 

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice then,” Sam said kissing Gabriel again before going to quickly pack the last of his belongings. 

“Aren’t you going to see me out?” Sam asked. 

“Would it require pants?” Gabriel smirked.

“I don’t really care but someone might get a bit offended by your attire,” Sam smiled. 

“Wouldn’t want to offend anyone,” Gabriel laughed putting on his pants and buttoning the oversized shirt. 

On the way to the parking lot they were holding hands and talking when Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks just as they turned the corner. 

“I think I’ll just leave now and let you take care of that dangerous thingy,” he said not looking at Sam. 

“Um okay,” Sam said surprised in the sudden change in behavior. He looked at the Impala where not just his brother but also Gabriel’s brother was waiting. 

“Have you and Cas still not worked things out?” Sam asked recalling that the last time the two angels had been alone in the same room it had resulted in a huge fight and a lot of broken window glass. 

“What am I supposed to say?” Gabriel muttered. “I’m sorry that I didn’t want to stick around to watch my siblings fight and I didn’t do anything to make them stop. Like they would even listen.”

“Maybe that’s as good a place to start as any,” Sam said. “And you’re not picking any sides and neither is Cas so you do have something in common.”

“Except that he is trying to stop the fighting and I am not,” Gabriel said. 

“You want it to stop right?” Sam asked.

“Of course I do,” Gabriel snapped. “If there was anything I could do to stop this don’t you think I would do it!” 

Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“I know that you are still hoping to find a solution to this but I’ve given up a long time ago,” he said looking at Castiel before looking back up at Sam. “Actually I envy him a bit for still believing there is any hope.” 

“Maybe there is,” Sam said. “We just haven’t found the right approached yet.” 

“Thickheaded, stubborn little human,” Gabriel smiled. 

“You wouldn’t want it any other way,” Sam said wrapping his arms around the angel.

“It’s annoying how you’re always right,” Gabriel said returning the embrace. 

For a moment they were just holding each other before Sam spoke again.

“Could you maybe just try to talk to him?” he said. “You’re both important people in my life so it really sucks if you can’t be in the same room.”

“I’ll try,” Gabriel sighed. “But I won’t promise anything.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said kissing the angel. “I love you.”

“Love you too Sammy,” Gabriel said loosening his embrace and before Sam could even blink he was gone. 

Sam trudged toward the Impala feeling a little downcast. This wasn’t how he had imagined saying goodbye to his angel today but he really hoped that Gabriel could work it out with Castiel. After all Gabriel had worked it out with Dean after all that had happened so it wasn’t that far out believing that the two angels could make peace. 

Sam slumped into the passenger seat as Dean was saying a bit more happy goodbye to Castiel before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“What’s with the frowny face?” Dean asked as he started the engine. “Did Gabriel steal your shirt?” 

“That too,” Sam said unable to keep a small smile from briefly appearing on his face. “Told Gabriel he should try to work it out with Cas. He wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Is it really that important?” Dean asked always in favor of not talking things through.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of awkward that people that has such a big place in our lives can’t be in the same room,” Sam said. 

“Worked fine so far,” Dean shrugged. “Why is this so important all of a sudden? You want us to go on a double date or something?”

“Yeah that could be pretty,” Sam snorted. “I don’t know. I just guess that if it was me who couldn’t talk to my brother I would be upset.” 

“You do know that they are not us?” Dean said. “They didn’t grow up together like we did, they never had a close relationship. They are more like far out relatives that never meet and only know each by name and from an annual bland Christmas card. The only thing they really have in common is that they couldn’t make it work with the rest of their dysfunctional family.” 

“I know,” Sam sighed. “Maybe I’m just being a bit selfish. I don’t have that many people in my life so I want those few people to get along because they are all I got.” 

“I hear you I really do,” Dean said. “You want as all to be a happy little family and I get that but don’t expect them to feel the same.”

“I guess not,” Sam said looking out the window staring at the scenery moving by. 

About an hour later Sam’s cell phone buzzed an unknown number showing on the display. Sam answered the phone telling his name.

“Sam? Hey it’s Donna the waitress from the Mayflower,” a woman said. 

“Oh hey Donna,” Sam said smiling thinking about the kind woman that had been his and Dean’s babysitter when they were children. 

“I-I think I need you and your brothers help,” Donna said sounding a little nervous. 

“Sure anything we can do,” Sam said. 

“There’s… something in our house,” Donna said. “It makes the light flicker and moves things around. It even attacked my daughter!” 

“Listen we’ll get there as soon as we can just hold on,” Sam said trying to sound reassuring. 

“Thank you so much,” Donna sighed relieved.

“Don’t mentioned it,” Sam said. “We’ll be there very soon.” 

“Thank you,” Donna repeated before she hung up.

“We’ll have to take a detour to Housatonic,” Sam said. “So storing away the muse paintbrush will have to wait a bit.”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. 

“Do you remember Donna our old babysitter?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean smirked in a way that showed that he definitely remembered their old babysitter. 

“Apparently there’s something creeping around in her house and she want’s or help to get rid of it,” Sam said. 

“Then we’re going to get rid of the creep,” Dean said looking for the next exit so he turn the Impala in the right direction. 

Sam quickly wrote a text to Gabriel telling about the changed plans. 

_A hunt came up but I hope it’ll be quick. See you soon. I love you_

A few second later Sam got a text back.

_Miss you already. Love you too <3_

Sam sighed looking out the window hoping that his angel wasn’t to upset about what Sam had asked him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel had retreated to a small pocket dimension that he had designed to look like a cozy living room with comfortable furniture and warm colors. Here he had been spending his time watching television, eating candy and though he would rather chew off his arm than admitting it he was moping. 

He had been thinking about what Sam had said about working things out with Castiel contemplating whether his boyfriend might have a point or not. Gabriel had spent so much time isolated from his brothers and sisters that now that he had met one of them again he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Gabriel still cared for all his siblings even the ones he hadn’t spent so much time with like Castiel. It was probably the reason why he would use any opportunity to nose into how his relationship with Dean progressed. He genuinely wanted his brother to be happy. Well he wanted Dean to be happy too, Gabriel had started to care for Dean as well during the time he had been together with Sam. It was just a bonus that it was endlessly entertaining to tease Dean with his in obvious infatuation. 

That still didn’t mean that Gabriel was ready to try to talk to Castiel again especially after what had happened the last time they tried to talk. 

Though Gabriel didn’t want to think about it his last conversation with Castiel had made Gabriel remember all that guilt he had felt when he left heaven. How powerless he had felt when he wasn’t able to stop all the fighting not able do anything but flee, in the end doing nothing but hiding from all that was happening. 

Gabriel absentmindedly snapped his fingers making another candy bar appear out of thin air and stuffed it into his mouth barely chewing the first bite before swallowing it. 

In honesty Gabriel had missed the company of other angels even with all the issues they might have. Sure most of them were stuck up’s without a single trace of humor or little wonder for this magnificent world that their father had created and were complete and utterly incapable of doing much besides from what they were told but there was still something nice and familiar with being with another angel. 

Maybe it was because being an angel was so very much different from being anything else and even after having met all sorts of different creatures Gabriel had noticed that none of them could compare to the angels. 

So it wasn’t because Gabriel didn’t want to reconnect with at least one of his brothers but Castiel would want Gabriel to do something to help him stop the Apocalypse. Castiel had made it pretty clear that he thought this was Gabriel’s responsibility as well and he ought to do something for making up for leaving in the first place making Gabriel feel even more guilty. 

Gabriel would do anything to stop the fighting, for his family to be the same as it once was but he just didn’t believe it was possible. Not without stopping either Michael or Lucifer permanently and Gabriel wasn’t sure he could be a part of that let alone pick one of them over the other.

Gabriel’s trail of thoughts was interrupted by his phone wolf-whistling telling him that Sam had sent him a text. 

_Hey sweetie wanted to hear where you might be tonight?_

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of wording, Sam had never called him Sweetie before, wondering if the Winchesters had finished their hunt and decided to celebrate with alcohol resulting in Sam getting drunk. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened after all. The pocket dimension Gabriel had created wasn’t exactly a real place but the at least Gabriel had made it at a real physical location. 

_I’m in this nice little coast town in California_

Gabriel waited patiently for Sam to answer assuming that Sam would tell him where he was and that he wanted Gabriel to join him only to get an even more peculiar text than the first.

_Too bad that is so far away maybe we can get together some other time ;)_

Gabriel looked confused at his phone. Had Sam forgotten that he was dating an angel that could be across the globe in a blink of an eye? Inconveniently Gabriel hadn’t asked where Sam was earlier so he couldn’t go ask Sam what was wrong himself. Gabriel finally decided that Sam just might need some alone time to sober up and if he still didn’t get any texts that made sense Gabriel could always track down the Winchester’s car. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but feeling a little disappointed. He would rather be with Sam than sitting here feeling… Gabriel wasn’t sure what he was feeling but he didn’t like it. 

Gabriel turned his attention back to the television snapping his fingers to make another candy bar appear. 

*

Several hours passed before Gabriel heard any more from Sam when he received a text with an address and two words.

_Please come_

Gabriel was a bit wary when he appeared in the motel room that belonged to the address not knowing what to expect. He was almost a bit surprised when Sam threw his arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. 

“You’re here,” Sam sighed sounding relieved. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel said a bit confused. “What’s going on?” 

“A witch stole my body,” Sam said slowly loosening his embrace. 

“What?” Gabriel looked at Sam feeling even more confused. 

“There was this witch,” Sam explained. “Who wanted to give my body to… Um the demons so he used a spell that made him and I switch bodies. And I was trapped in this teenage guy’s body and I tried to call Dean but he didn’t pick up his phone.” 

“I said I was sorry,” Dean said from the table he was sitting at while cleaning a gun. 

“I wanted to call you and ask for help but I couldn’t remember your number which I’m going to make sure to memorize now,” Sam continued ignoring his brother. “I tried to pray to you and when you didn’t show up I thought something might have happened to you and...”

“Wait…” Gabriel interrupted. “A witch snatched your body and you were worrying about me?” 

“You always come when I need you to,” Sam said. “So when you didn’t…”

“It’s a pretty bad excuse but I honestly didn’t hear you,” Gabriel said quietly feeling a bit bad that he hadn’t heard Sam calling.

“I thought angels always heard it when someone prayed to them,” Sam said.

“Well I’m kind of popular being an arch angel and all so I kind of tune out,” Gabriel said jokingly trying to ignore how guilty he was starting to feel. “I only notice a few persons because their voice have a frequency I remember so wrong body wrong voice that’s why I didn’t hear you.” 

“You ignore people’s prayers?” Sam asked sounding a bit shocked.

“Are you really that surprised?” Gabriel said looking down at the floor. 

“I guess not,” Sam said. 

“So what happened to the witch?” Gabriel said trying to change the subject back to what had happened. 

“It was Dean who figured out that something was wrong,” Sam looked at his brother.

“Sam had been acting weird all day,” Dean said putting down the gun he had been cleaning. “But the penny dropped when I saw him leave with some chick. Sam would never cheat so something must be really off. So I got the imposter to confess…” 

“And my jaw still hurts,” Sam commented.

“And you’re welcome,” Dean said continuing the story undaunted. “I managed to talk some sense into the guy and he even ended up helping when this demon showed up and send the creep back to hell.” 

“Then we switched back to our own bodies,” Sam said “And though it all ended pretty well I still feel a bit uneasy.”

“Can’t imagine that it would be a nice experience to have your body stolen,” Gabriel smiled. “No wonder if you’re a bit shaken. At least I got my mystery solved now.” 

“What mystery?” Sam asked. 

“Thought you send me some pretty weird texts but apparently that wasn’t you,” Gabriel explained. 

“No that wasn’t me,” Sam smiled apologetically even though it wasn’t his fault. 

“Though I don’t get why he would text me in the first place,” Gabriel said. 

“I have pretty good guess,” Dean smirked. “I don’t think your name is Gabriel in Sam’s phonebook.” 

“Really,” Gabriel looked up at Sam who was now blushing. 

“Think I need to borrow your phone,” Gabriel said digging his hands into Sam’s pocket snatching his phone and taking a step back before Sam could do anything to stop him.

“Sweetie,” Gabriel grinned looking at the display. “Well that does explain a lot… And with a little heart and everything.” 

“Give me back my phone,” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“Here,” Gabriel smiled handing back the phone. “I kind of like it, it’s cute.”

“Uhu,” Sam mumbled putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“No really,” Gabriel said wrapping his arms around Sam looking up at his still flushed face. “I wouldn’t mind if you started calling me that.”

“Is that so,” Sam smiled leaning down to place a kiss on Gabriel’s lips. 

“Hey I’m still here,” Dean interrupted. “Go get another room if you’re going to make out.”

“He has a point,” Gabriel said. “Sounds like you’ve had a rough day you could probably use a little peace and quiet.” 

“Sounds good,” Sam said. “Will you be fine?” he asked Dean. 

“As longs as I know that some crazy kid isn’t parading around in your meatsuit I’m fine,” Dean said.

“I can guarantee that,” Sam smiled.

“Guess that’s settled then,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers moving him and Sam to a warm bedroom with a big comfortable bed. 

“That really looks nice,” Sam said hugging Gabriel tightly before letting go so he could remove his jacket and kick of his shoes. 

“I’ve had an awful day,” he said as he followed Gabriel to the bed crawling under the covers. “Freaking witch I don’t even want to know what he did while he had my body.”

“Probably not anything that can’t be fixed with a little holy water and penicillin,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Not funny,” Sam said snuggling closer to the his angel. 

“I missed you,” Sam mumbled into Gabriel’s chest. 

“Missed you too Sammy,” Gabriel said running a hand through Sam’s hair. He was in a much better mood now that he had Sam back in his arms knowing that he was well and all the issues he had been thinking about earlier was temporary forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of those mornings where Sam would be perfectly content with staying right where he was. In a warm bed with Gabriel spooning him pressed firmly against his back a hand resting on his stomach. Sam smiled placing a hand on top of Gabriel’s twining their fingers. 

“So you’re awake?” Gabriel whispered nuzzling against Sam’s hair. 

Sam hummed affirmatively.

“But I don’t want to get up,” he mumbled. 

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel said. “You can stay right here.” 

“Promise?” Sam asked turning around in Gabriel’s embrace.

“Promise,” Gabriel smiled tightening his embrace a bit placing a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. 

Sam sighed curling his fingers into Gabriel’s t-shirt kissing him passionately before carefully rolling both of them over making him lie on top of the angel. He shivered as he felt Gabriel’s hands creep up under his shirt kissing him even more eagerly until he needed a short break to catch his breath. 

Sam looked down at Gabriel who had a big smirk on his face. 

“What?” Sam asked smiling. 

“It’s just,” Gabriel said. “You get very… affectionate in the mornings.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said blushing slightly knowing exactly what Gabriel was talking about. 

“I guess it’s just when you wake up after having spent the night together it’s more than just sex it’s love.” 

“That’s a very sweet thought,” Gabriel said. 

“I love you,” Sam said leaning down so their foreheads touched. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Sammy,” Gabriel said sighing as Sam pressed his lips against the angel’s again. 

Gabriel’s hands moved further up Sam’s back dragging his shirt up exposing the skin before Sam gave a hand pulling the shirt over his head. Sam leaned down kissing Gabriel’s neck while slipping a hand under his t-shirt stroking the soft skin making the angel moan softly. Gabriel’s hands wandered down Sam’s back ending on his ass kneading the flesh through the fabric of Sam’s pants. 

“Your pants are in the way,” Gabriel complained. 

“Oh,” Sam smiled against the skin of the angel’s neck. “Better take them of then.”

“Like the sound of that,” Gabriel smirked watching as Sam undressed removing both pants and underwear. 

“You know these might be in the way too,” Gabriel said gesturing to his own pants. 

“Can’t have that,” Sam chuckled helping Gabriel out of his pants and underwear too leaving him in only a t-shirt. 

“Like what you see?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes,” Sam croaked swallowing thickly not able to take his eyes of the sight before him. 

“Come and take it then,” Gabriel smiled seductively. 

Sam kissed Gabriel again reaching down between his legs wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it a few times before brushing a finger against Gabriel’s entrance making the angel gasp. 

“You have any...” Sam asked figuring Gabriel knew what he meant. 

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled snapping his fingers making a bottle of lube appear. 

“I’m always prepared,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re a regular boy scout,” Sam teased spreading some of the lube on his fingers before slowly working a single finger inside Gabriel. 

Gabriel spread his legs a bit more making better room for Sam moaning softly at the feeling of Sam’s finger brushing against just the right spot. 

Sam took his sweet time leisurely moving his finger back and forth while nibbling on the sensitive skin on Gabriel’s neck before adding another finger continuing the gentle pace. By the time Sam added a third finger Gabriel was panting and digging his feet into the mattress. 

“Sammy,” Gabriel moaned as Sam finally pressed his cock against Gabriel’s entrance carefully pushing inside. 

Gabriel hooked his legs around the small of Sam’s back Sam placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips hoisting him up a bit to get an angle that was just perfect. They were both moaning and sweating their movements completely synchronized neither of them able to take their eyes of the other. 

Their rhythm was slow and stable pleasure steadily building until they were both trembling and gasping for air. 

“Almost. There,” Gabriel stammered out. Sam got the hint wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock giving it a few clumsy strokes starting to have very little control over his movements. A few strokes were all it took to make Gabriel fall over the edge clamping his eyes shut mewling Sam’s name. 

The last of Sam’s self-control crumbled as he trusted a bit harder into the tight heat soon coming with a drawn-out moan tumbling from his lips. Sam collapsed on top of Gabriel breathing heavily felling Gabriel’s chest rise and fall under his head in the same quick pace as his own. 

When Sam had caught his breath he wormed up to nuzzle against Gabriel’s neck hugging the limp angel. 

“Damn Sammy,” Gabriel sighed lying utterly motionless in Sam’s arms. “Do you have any idea of what you’re doing to me?” 

“I know what I just did,” Sam smirked moving his head to place a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. 

“I know what you meant,” Sam then almost whispered. “Cause you’re doing the same thing to me.” 

Gabriel moved a bit to get his arms around Sam pulling him a bit closer. 

“Kiss me,” he demanded and Sam was more than willing to comply kissing his angel tenderly. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Sam mumbled against Gabriel’s lips. 

“That might be arranged,” Gabriel said giving Sam another kiss. “After all I didn’t create this place with any doors or windows.” 

“Though that does sound pretty tempting,” Sam smiled. “Just letting you kidnap me like that but there’s still people who need me.” 

Sam moved to sit up.

“It’s nice to know that there’s actually people who need me,” he smiled mostly to himself. His self-confidence had started to improve a bit and he was starting to feel like he was making a difference helping others and not just destroying everything that he touched. 

“They can get back in line,” Gabriel said. “I need you.”

“I know,” Sam said moving a strand of hair out of Gabriel’s face looking at the person that had made him feel so much better about himself.

“That’s why I’m taking you with me,” he said. 

“You think that’s okay with your brother?” Gabriel smirked. 

“I don’t think he’ll mind that much,” Sam smiled. “It’s not like I haven’t brought you with me before.” 

“You’ve convinced me,” Gabriel said sitting up. “Let’s get going.”

“I didn’t say we were in a hurry,” Sam chuckled. “We still have some time so how about we make the best of it. A shower would be nice if you would like to join me.”

“That sounds like a very good idea,” Gabriel said letting Sam drag him up from the bed. 

* 

“So how long is this drive going to take,” Gabriel asked smiling when Sam elbowed him in the ribs smiling too knowing fully well that Gabriel was just trying to be funny. They haven’t been on the road for more than 20 minutes the goal being to finally lock the paintbrush that was trapping a muse up somewhere safe. Sam had left his usual seat to join Gabriel in the backseat.

“If you’re displease you can walk,” Dean said not thinking Gabriel was as funny as Sam thought. 

“Alright alright I’ll behave,” Gabriel said raising his hands apologetically. 

“Thank you,” Sam chuckled wrapping an arm around Gabriel pulling him in to place a quick kiss on his cheek. 

It was a pretty long drive but the time went a bit faster with entertainment in the form of an angel that wouldn’t shut up. Sam actually enjoyed the ride. To him this felt like a relaxing break where there was something important to do but it wasn’t a vital task with any lives on the line. 

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at one of John’s storage units where Sam and Dean intended to lock the paintbrush in a solid box with a big padlock and put it in a safe with thick walls. 

“Don’t touch anything,” Dean said looking at Gabriel who was investigating a small box “That last thing we need is you letting something creepy out cause you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Sure,” Gabriel said completely ignoring Dean’s words curiously continuing poking through boxes, books and briefcases while Sam and Dean locked the paintbrush away. 

“Ready to leave?” Sam asked having finished with all the locks.

“Not quite,” Gabriel said standing with a small paper box in his hand. “I think I’ve found something interesting.”

The box contained a stack of photos that Gabriel took out of the box. The first photo showed a four year old Dean smiling widely holding a baby Sam in his arms. 

“That is some really old photos,” Dean said both him and Sam looking over Gabriel’s shoulder. 

The next photo showed John hugging a four year old Dean both smiling happily at the camera and the following photo showed John smiling at baby Sam that he was holding in his arms.

The last photo showed Mary sitting in a couch with both her children Dean sitting next to her and Sam in her arms. 

“I can’t believe Dad kept these for all those years,” Dean mumbled. 

“Me neither,” Sam said sounding just as surprised as his brother did. “We’re keeping those photos right?”

“Um yeah,” Dean said snatching the photos from Gabriel. 

“I’ll put them somewhere safe,” he said heading for the door. 

“Coming now?” Sam asked looking at Gabriel who looked like he was in deep thoughts. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said shortly after. 

“What were you thinking about?” Sam asked.

“Just… I’m going to try and talk to Castiel,” Gabriel said determined. 

Sam smiled taking Gabriel’s hand. 

“I think that’s a good decision,” he said.


	7. Chapter 7

“I think we’re getting close,” Sam said looking out the window of the Impala where he could see dead cows covering the grass as far as the eye could see. 

He and Dean were heading towards a town Bobby had told them about with dead cattle and thunderstorms and every sign in the book indicating demonic activity. 

Dean didn’t get to answer before his phone rang interrupting him. 

“Hey Cas,” he said when he answered it. 

“We’re at main road 22 just reaching milestone… 45 now,” he said shortly after. 

“Good you’re going in the right direction,” Castiel said appearing in the backseat still holding his phone up to his ear. 

“Um right,” Dean said putting his phone away Castiel quickly doing the same. 

“So where are we supposed to be going?” Sam asked. 

“A town called Grendal,” Castiel said. 

“Already on our way there,” Dean said. “Demons. We’ll take care of it.” 

“No you don’t understand,” Castiel said. “These demons are led by a powerful demon named Sezel one of Lilith’s lieutenants. This demon will not be easy to defeat.” 

“Can we kill it with the knife?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not sure but I believe that I will be able to exorcise it,” Castiel said. 

“So we send the bastard back to Hell,” Dean said. “I’ll count that as a win.” 

“Yes that would be a victory,” Castiel said returning Dean’s smile when their eyes met in the rear-view mirror. 

* 

The small town was completely deserted the only sign that there had been people living here until recently being a few corpses lying in the sides of the streets. 

“Where do we even start to look?” Sam asked after the Impala had been parked and they were continuing on foot. 

“Maybe there?” Dean said nodding towards a building that looked like it could be the town hall. “It’s the only place where the light is on. Even demons need light to see.” 

With caution they ventured into the building starting with going through the first floor. 

“Looks like we got company,” a girl said sitting on a table swinging her legs back and forth blinking once reviling black eyes. 

“Fancy company even,” she said jumping down on the ground. “With an angel and everything.” 

“Where is Sezel?” Castiel asked. 

“And you better answer quickly,” Dean added lifting his knife. 

“I can see if you can get an audience,” the demon said running out of the room through the nearest door. 

“That’s not going to do her much good,” Sam commented as Castiel vanished seconds later a scream could be heard outside the room. 

Sam and Dean followed just in time to see the demon fall to the ground as Castiel pulled his hand back from it. 

“I exorcised it,” Castiel informed. “But I believe the human is dead.” 

“That’s one creep less,” Dean said before gasping in surprise as he and Sam were flung against a wall by an invisible force. 

Castiel took a step towards the two brothers before flames were blazing around him in a circle. 

“Holy fire,” Castiel said looking apologetically at Sam and Dean as they were trying to pick themselves up after the impact. 

“What do we have here,” said a tall woman with golden skin and long dark hair that was walking into the room followed by a group of demons. 

“Sezel,” Castiel said looking angrily at the demon. 

“That’s me,” she said. She would have been beautiful haven’t it been for the deranged smile on her face. 

“This just gets better and better,” Sezel said walking over to inspect the two humans waving her hand to squash them into the floor. 

“We just get more and more to play with,” she leaned down looking at the Winchesters her smile for a moment disappearing in surprise before it returned even bigger. 

“Why look who we have here,” Sezel said looking at Sam. “The man we can thank for our little party.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked through gritted teeth. 

“You are the reason why we are celebrating,” Sezel explained. “After all you’re the reason why our creator is finally walking among us.”

“Is that why you’re killing people,” Sam said. “Because Lucifer is out of his cage.”

“I don’t like calling it killing,” Sezel smiled innocently. “I’d rather call it turning humans into festive decorations and of course it’s because Lucifer is free. What could be a bigger reason to celebrate? In fact I think you should join us. After all we owe it all too you.” 

She moved her hand in a sweeping motion that dragged Sam along the floor after her as she was leaving the room. 

“I think we can manage to find some suitable entertainment for our guest of honor before we have to leave him to our creator,” Sezel said looking at two other demons.

“You make sure those other two stay where they are,” she said. 

The two demons nodded both smiling cruelly. This was the last Sam saw before a door was slammed shut. 

“So as our guest of honor you get to choose who is going to be our next party decoration,” Sezel said gesturing to a group of people that was sitting against the wall with their hands bound and duct tape covering their mouths all of them understandably looking terrified. 

“No please,” Sam said trying to get up from the floor. “Please don’t.” 

“How sweet,” Sezel smiled. “You’re letting me decided. How courteous you are.” 

She grabbed a young man by the hair dragging him to the middle of the room the man screaming in pain and terror. 

“This one would do don’t you think?” Sezel said. 

“Oh please no need to get up,” she said waving her hand pushing Sam to the floor.

Sezel leaned down so that her lips was only an inch form the man’s ears. 

“Now take a good look at the man we can thank for bringing our creator back to us,” she said. “Do you think he has any good suggestions to what to do with you?” 

“No please don’t do it,” Sam pleaded. 

“Well our hero isn’t exactly creative,” Sezel shrugged. “Guess the classics are classics for a reason.”

Whit those words she ripped the man’s throat with her bare hands eliciting horrified cries from the other captives. 

“Not that bad huh?” Sezel said licking the blood of her fingers getting approving looks from the other demons in the room. “Just getting started though. I promise it’ll get a lot more spectacular before we’re done.” 

Sam cursed closing his eyes. He felt completely helpless unable to do anything to save these people though it was almost nothing compared to the guilt he felt. People had died here because of him. It was all his fault. 

*

Dean really hated all demons but if he had to pick a favorite it would be the demons that thought that humans were nothing but weak pushovers because these demons never expected to meet any resistance and the surprise usually gave the advantage a human would need to defeat them. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile as the two demons approached him. None of the demons had even thought about disarming him and as a result the first demon looked extremely shocked when Dean stabbed his knife into its chest before pulling it back as the demon feel to the ground a reddish light crackling as the demon died. 

The other demon that now was prepared knowing Dean was armed with something that could kill it lunged at Dean’s arm trying to snatch the knife. Dean pushed the demon away before trying to hit it with the knife making the demon take a step back to avoid it. 

With a big smile Dean tackled the demon making it tumble right into the fire that held Castiel captive. Inside the circle of flames Castiel easily overpowered the demon toppling it over using it as a bridge to cross the holy fire. 

“Nice seeing a demon having a useful purpose,” Dean said smiling now that Castiel was free. 

“I find them to be particularly useful for crossing holy fire since this is now the second time I have used a demon for this,” Castiel said looking at the demon that was flailing trying to get out of the flames. 

Dean ended the demons misery before it succeeded in escaping stabbing it in the chest while avoiding catching on fire as well.

The commotion had attracted more demons though they didn’t pose much of a threat. Without their leader these demons didn’t stand a chance against an angel and certainly not both an angel and a skilled hunter. 

As soon as the demons were disposed of Dean and Castiel went to save Sam from Sezel’s claws. 

*

“So which one should we choose now?” Sezel asked. 

“This one?” she said pointing at an elderly woman. 

“Or that one?” she pointed at a child that was sobbing violently.

“Please don’t,” Sam said feeling like crying himself. “Please don’t kill anymore.” 

“You’re no fun,” Sezel said pouting. “Let’s make you more fun. If you don’t pick one then I’ll just have to kill them both. Don’t you think that’s a brilliant idea?”

“No,” Sam whispered closing his eyes whishing that he could just vanish if that could safe anyone. 

“So what’s it going to be?” Sezel demanded. 

Sam never got the chance to answer before the door was blown in reviling Castiel who swiftly used his grace to throw Sezel against a wall as he walked into the room. Castiel was followed by Dean who turned his attention to Sezel’s minions that he exterminated with the help of Sam that now was free no longer being crushed into the floor by Sezel’s power. 

“How did you get free?!” Sezel hissed as she angrily walked towards Castiel lifting her hand attempting to use her power to throw the angel out of the room. 

Castiel used his grace to block Sezel’s attack resulting in both of them being pushed backwards by the colliding energies. 

Now furious Sezel raised both her hands in an attempt to vanquish the angel. Her attempt did manage to slow Castiel down but it wasn’t enough to completely stop him from advancing and with one difficult step after the other Castiel got close enough to place his palm on Sezel’s forehead. 

There was a blinding light as Sezel screamed black smoke escaping from her mouth before she collapsed. 

“Is she still alive,” Sam asked worriedly as he and Dean approached after having disposed of the remaining minion demons.

“Yes,” Castiel said looking down at the girl that had been possessed by Sezel who was slowly opening her eyes. “She is going to be fine.” 

They freed the surviving citizens trying to explain what had happened as good as they possibly could offering guidelines to prevent more demon attacks in hope that it would bring at least a tiny feeling of security to the frightened people of Grendal. 

“You want to drive with us?” Dean asked Castiel as they were nearing the Impala. “Maybe we could spend a little quality time together now that those bastards got what they deserved.”

“I would like that very much,” Castiel smiled getting into what was now his place in the backseat. 

“Hey are you alright?” Dean looked at Sam before any of them got into the car. “We got rid of the bad guys so what’s with the frowny face?”

“Sezel said,” Sam begun. “Sezel said that they were killing those people because of me. Because I let Lucifer out of his cage. I’m responsible for those people’s deaths.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this,” Dean said giving his brother a sympathetic look. “You know demons would use any excuse to slaughter people cause that’s what they do. If it hadn’t been for Lucifer being set free they had probably picked some other reason to celebrate as that bitch called it.” 

“Probably,” Sam mumbled as he and Dean got into the car. 

Still Sam felt like it was his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

Having put a sufficient distance between them and Grendal they found a motel to seek refuge in. The little unpacking and settling in there were to do was done mostly in silence. 

They were mostly too tired to do anything else and for Sam’s part he didn’t feel particular chatty anyway. 

Sam felt miserable and no amount of trying to tell himself that he wasn’t the one to blame for the massacre in Grendal helped. It didn’t help trying to rationalize that because it wasn’t him that had picked up a knife doing the killing himself it was not his fault. The demons were acting because of something that he had done and no matter of gloze over could change that fact. 

“You’re going to be all right?” Dean asked as they were about to call it a day going to separate rooms as Dean was sharing his with Castiel.

“Yeah sure,” Sam lied offering his best fake smile. 

“Well um… Goodnight then,” Dean said heading back to his room leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

Sam sighed deeply as he plumped down on the bed in his room. He really thought that he had come to terms with what he had done and that he at least was doing everything to try to make it right again. 

Sam kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed curling into a ball. 

What use was it trying to fight when it seemed like nothing would ever make it right again? They were still no closer to figure out how to stop Lucifer and in the meantime more and more demons seemed to be running amok for not to mention the usual creepy things that went bump in the night that wasn’t taking any holiday breaks anytime soon. 

There was an unstoppable force of chaos and death on the loose and it was his fault. There weren’t any solutions to the mess he had made and it all just appeared to be completely hopeless. 

The sound of wings fluttering filled the room for a brief moment interrupting Sam’s negative spiral of thoughts. He looked up to find Gabriel looking at him with a worried expression. 

“Hey,” Gabriel said quietly. 

Sam slowly sat up. 

“Hey…” he said trying to smile as convincingly as possible. 

“So um… Dean thought that you might could use some company,” Gabriel said after an awkward moment of silence. 

Sam didn’t answer. 

“Or if you need to be alone I can just…” 

“No,” Sam interrupted. “It’s just…” Sam swallowed not knowing how to speak any more words as it felt like guilt and frustration was making his throat contract making it difficult to even breath. 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Sam bit his bottom lip feeling tears well up in his eyes finally caving in burying his face in Gabriel’s stomach, digging his hands into the angel’s sides while sobbing uncontrolledly. 

No it was not going to be okay. How could it? How was it ever going to be just okay again?

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze to let Sam know that he was there while carefully petting Sam’s hair. He didn’t say anything, he just let Sam cry to let him get everything out. 

And Sam cried. He cried because of the guilt, because he felt helpless, he cried because he was angry and frustrated and he cried for all those who were going to suffer for something he had done and that he would not be able to atone for. He cried until it felt like there were no more tears to cry. 

Sam sniffled looking up at Gabriel with red, puffed up eyes. Gabriel kneeled in front of Sam taking both his hands into his. 

“I don’t know what happened,” he said calmly. “But I promise you I will be here for you no matter what.” 

“Are you sure,” Sam sniffed his voice hoarse and dry from all the crying. 

“I do already know your biggest screw-up,” Gabriel smiled carefully. “Can’t get worse than that.” 

Gabriel’s words made Sam flinch. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay,” Sam almost whispered. 

Gently Gabriel brushed a fresh tear away from Sam’s face. 

“Would you tell me what happened?” he asked. 

Hesitantly Sam nodded and slowly and with a lot of interruption from sniffles and from just needing to catch his breath Sam told about what had happened in Grendal. 

Gabriel listened patiently giving Sam’s hand a reassuring squeeze whenever he was choking on his words but didn’t say anything until Sam had finished talking ending it with a question.

“Do you think it is hopeless?” he asked tears once more welling up in his eyes. “T-to… to make up for what I’ve done and to fix it somehow.” 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel answered honestly. “But I know that it’s not going to happen if you give up.” 

Sam looked down not knowing if he would rather had Gabriel tell him a comforting lie that he wouldn’t believe anyway instead of the painful truth that there might not be a solution. 

“What I do know,” Gabriel continued “Is that you should not blame yourself for the death of those people in the town.” 

“B-but…” Sam quietly tried to say. 

“No buts,” Gabriel interrupted him. “You saved many of those people.”

“Well…” Sam said hesitantly. It didn’t exactly feel like much of a heroic deed when it was your fault that they needed to be saved in the first place. 

“That’s what matter,” Gabriel said. “And there’s still people out there who’s going to need saving so you can’t give up just yet.” 

“I guess…” Sam mumbled. 

“Come here,” Gabriel said pulling Sam closer resulting in Sam ending on the floor on his knees as well with Gabriel’s arms tightly around him. 

Sam nuzzles against Gabriel’s shoulders digging his hands into the fabric of Gabriel’s jacket letting out a few sniffles. 

“I don’t know if it helps even the slightest,” Gabriel almost whispered. “But I have faith in you.”

“A little maybe,” Sam said. A very little but it was at least nice to hear. “I really wish I could get some more help... I could really use your help.” 

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel said anything.

“I… I don’t think I can do that,” he said. “I mean I don’t think I can make myself do it cause.” 

“I know,” Sam said feeling his heart sink even though he had expected that exact response. “You don’t have to explain.” 

“Thanks Sam,” Gabriel said quietly hugging Sam even tighter before letting go and standing up holding out a hand for Sam to take. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand letting him pull him to his feet. 

“Come,” Gabriel said. “I think the bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor.” 

Sam let Gabriel guide him to the bed and embrace him once again when they had gotten comfortable. Sam still felt miserable but it had helped a bit having someone to confide in and get all those heavy thoughts out of his head for just a moment and it did feel really good being able to cry and having someone there to comfort you. 

“I know it might be a bit difficult,” Gabriel said. “But try to get some rest. You’ve had a long and hard day. I’ll look after you.” 

Sam closed his eyes squirming a bit in an attempt to find rest. It helped having Gabriel with him. He felt safe in the angel’s arms. 

“I love you,” Sam whispered. 

“I love you too,” Gabriel said kissing Sam on his forehead. 

It was still long before Sam finally fell asleep but when sleep finally came it was a peaceful sleep even after all that had happened. 

*

When Sam woke up the following morning he felt completely hollow. He didn’t feel sad or angry anymore instead he just felt nothing like something was missing. The feeling of emptiness quickly subsided as Sam felt fingers gently and carefully combing through his hair. Sam moved a bit so that he was lying nose to nose with Gabriel. 

“Hey,” Sam said smiling almost shyly. 

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel said with a broad smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Sam said. “It helps that you are here.” 

“That sure was lucky cause I like being here,” Gabriel said. 

Sam laughed. 

“That is very lucky,” he said then more quietly adding. “I’m lucky that you want to be here.”

“I think I’m the lucky one that you want me here,” Gabriel said. 

“So will that mean we’re both lucky?” Sam asked. “Cause I sure could need some good luck.” 

“I guess,” Gabriel smirked. “Want to get up on and see if we’re still lucky out in the real world?”

“In a moment,” Sam said. “I just want to stay here for a few more minutes.”

“Think I can agree to that,” Gabriel said humming happily as Sam gently pressed his lips against his. 

*

With Gabriel holding his hand Sam found his brother in the parking lot in front of the motel packing the Impale with Castiel helping by not getting in the way.

“Good morning,” Dean smiled widely as soon as the couple was close enough to hear him. 

“You sure are chipper this morning,” Sam noticed. 

“Let’s just say a good night’s sleep does wonders,” Dean smiled tossing a bag into the trunk. 

“I don’t think there actually was a lot of sleeping involved,” Gabriel told Sam in a mock-whispering tone making Sam laugh.

“I heard that,” Dean said looking at them with a raised eyebrow but then he smiled. “At least I’m getting something.” 

“Something?” Castiel asked looking confused. 

“I’ll explain it later,” Dean laughed. “But can we get going? I have a feeling it’s going to be a good day.”

Sam looked at Gabriel.

“I think it’s going to be a good day too,” he said as the angel smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

“You going out?” Sam asked. 

“Thought I could just as well use the opportunity,” Dean said inspecting his pockets making sure that keys and cash were where it was supposed to be. 

They had gone to the small town due to a couple of mauled bodies suspecting that it was the work of a werewolf. After a rather short investigation it had turned out to be just an actual, completely normal and not the slightest supernatural wolf that was the culprit. A wolf that hadn’t even bother to try to attack them when they had shown up in the woods either not being hungry or it had just found the Winchester’s to be so little of a threat that it couldn’t even be bother to bare it’s teeth. 

Leaving the wolf to be taken care of by the local animal control that was way more suited for the task there was suddenly some free time that could be used for a well needed break. In all honesty Sam wasn’t completely sure that he was over Grendal or would be it any time soon though he felt better and more optimistic. 

“You want to come,” Dean offered. “You look like you could use a drink.” 

“No thanks,” Sam smiled. “I just wanted to stay in and…”

“Gabriel?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Sam admitted. 

“Don’t get too boring,” Dean chuckled heading towards the door.

“Looks who’s talking,” Sam smirked. 

“I’m a wild animal compared to you,” Dean shouted before he closed the door behind him. 

Sam smiled wondering if Dean was going to that bar by himself or if he had planned some company and when the company he himself was expecting would show up. He didn’t have to wait long before the sound of wings flapping announced that he was no longer alone in the small motel room. 

It wasn’t long before Sam was embraced by two strong arms that hugged him tightly before he even had any time to say anything. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said smiling widely at him. 

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” Sam chuckled returning the hug. 

“Why wouldn’t I be when I’m with you,” Gabriel said. “Besides since your plans to hunt monsters fell through I’ve made some new plans for you.” 

“Oh? Do tell,” Sam said curious to know what his angel had thought up. 

“Nothing too complex,” Gabriel smirked. “I just want to spoil my favorite little human.” 

“Aw… that’s very nice of you,” Sam smiled. 

“I think you deserve it,” Gabriel said a bit more sincere. “And I want to take care of you.”

He took Sam’s hand dragging him to the middle of the floor. 

“First thing on the schedule,” he said. “Making sure my favorite human has had a good, nutritious meal.” 

With a quick snap of his fingers the surroundings changed drastically. What had just been a small, cheap motel room was now a large, expensive looking room the windows decorated with thick, red curtains and a huge chandelier that was hanging over the single table that was in the room. It was first when Sam noticed that the table was set with plates and silverware he realized that this was supposed to be a restaurant though one with just one table. 

“Aren’t we a bit underdressed?” Sam asked. This might be a room created by Gabriel just for them but they still looked very out of place in jeans and flannel. 

“Does it matter?” Gabriel laughed. “It’s not like anyone is going to judge us. But I can easily conjure up something more formally for us if you would like.” 

“Um no thanks,” Sam mumbled feeling that that would just feel even more weird and awkward. 

Gabriel led the way pulling out the chair for Sam in best gentleman style making sure that Sam was comfortable before sitting down as well. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I’ve decided the menu,” Gabriel said as two waiters appeared. One with a bottle of wine and one with two plates. 

“That’s fine with me,” Sam said trying not to stare too obviously at the two waiters. It’s not that Sam didn’t knew that Gabriel could make people, as well as everything else, appear out of thin air. Sam had seen it numerous times but it was still kind of weird even though Gabriel had explained to him that they were basically just puppets and not actual living beings. 

Sam turned his attention to the plate in front of him the food on it being scallops in a thin sauce a dish that tasted just as good as it looked. Sam definitely didn’t mind Gabriel deciding the menu. He definitely didn’t mind letting Gabriel lead the conversations either. Gabriel had a talent for making conversations feeling light-hearted and fun which was just very relaxing. Of course that meant that there wasn’t talked about any subjects that’s was even remotely serious but Sam was fine with that. It was nice forgetting all the serious matters that took up a huge part of life for some time and he knew that if he ever did need to talk about something serious Gabriel would listen to him. 

By the time they were done eating a meal that had consisted of two more delicious dished and maybe just a little bit too much wine Sam couldn’t feel much better. In fact he was somewhat sure that he was smiling like some idiot right now just because they were holding hands and not even doing anything else but looking at each other. That Gabriel was smiling just as much as Sam just made it all even better. 

“I hope you haven’t eaten too much,” Gabriel said after the tranquil moment of comfortable silence. 

“Knowing you there’s probably two desserts,” Sam suggested. “Or three or four even.”

“Even though that is a splendid idea,” Gabriel smirked. “I had something else in mind. Though it’s something that is just as good.” 

“Is that so,” Sam snickered. 

“It is if I say so,” Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows. 

Slowly he got up from the table gesturing for Sam to do the same. With another quick snap of his fingers the surroundings changed again. 

This time the room changed into a cosy looking bedroom with a big, comfortable bed with expensive looking sheet. 

“Sit,” Gabriel instructed and Sam did what he was told sitting down on the bed gazing at Gabriel with an excited look.

“I want to take good care of you,” Gabriel said. “If you want me to.” 

Sam nodded before stuttering out an “I-I want that.” 

“I hoped that would be your answer,” Gabriel said shrugging off his jacked beginning to unbutton his shirt. “You just have to relax and let me take care of you.”

Sam nodded again as he watched the shirt fall to the floor. Next Gabriel pushed of his shoes bending down and somehow made pulling off socks look elegant. Sam swallowed as Gabriel unbuttoned his pants shoving them down along with the underwear. With all that had been going on lately it felt like an eternity since they had had the opportunity to be together like this and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Gabriel naked many times before but still it took his breath away every time even more so now when he realized how much he needed it. Needed the intimacy of being close to someone he trusted completely with both his heart and his body. 

Gabriel stepped closer to Sam leaning down to catch Sam’s lips in a short and warm kiss before kneeling in front of him pulling of his shoes and socks.

Sam sighed closing his eyes as Gabriel slowly pushed Sam’s shirt up and out of the way revealing the warm skin under it. Gabriel kissed Sam’s stomach letting his tongue circle languidly around his navel before moving up to scatter even more kisses over Sam’s stomach until he ran out of bare skin and had to stop to rid Sam completely of his shirt. 

Willingly Sam lifted his arms making it easier for Gabriel to pull the shirt over his head. 

“Now lay down and get comfortable,” Gabriel instructed. Sam immediately did so dragging himself so that he was precisely in the middle of the bed lying down watching in anticipation as Gabriel crawled over him to kiss him while he made quick work of unbuttoning his pants. Sam moaned into the kiss as Gabriel slid his hands down Sam’s pants giving his cock a couple of teasing strokes. 

Gabriel gave Sam’s bottom lip a playful bite before pulling back and moving down to tug Sam’s pants off and shove them out of the way. 

“Just relax,” Gabriel said smiling smugly straddling Sam’s hips. “I’ll take care of everything… Mostly.”

He took Sam’s hand guiding it to his face gingerly taking two of Sam’s fingers into his mouth. Sam let out a barely audible gasp completely unable to take his eyes of the sight in front of him staring mesmerized at Gabriel sucking on his fingers. He shivered slightly as he felt Gabriel’s tongue slide against his fingertips. 

When Gabriel deemed Sam’s fingers to be sufficiently slobbered he released them from his mouth to guide them down between his legs. Instantly getting what Gabriel was going for Sam carefully presses his fingers against Gabriel’s entrance. 

“Are you sure it going to be fine with… um… just spit?” Sam asked. Despite Gabriel being one of the most powerful beings in the universe Sam was still worried about hurting him when it came to something like this even though deep down he knew it was a bit silly. 

“Trust me it’s going to be just fine,” Gabriel said moving to let Sam’s fingers sink deeper inside him and with slow, calm movements began to ride Sam’s fingers. 

Sam suspected that there might be some form of celestial mojo involved no matter what Gabriel said. As long as it worked it was probably best not to ask to many questions. In all honesty it hard to worry about anything with a view like this in front of him. Sam was almost a bit reluctant to pull his hand back when Gabriel asked him to. 

Gabriel quickly made up for it though by moving a bit so he could take Sam’s cock into his mouth giving it the same treatment as his fingers previously had gone through. Sam bit back a whimper when Gabriel pulled away looking at him with big smirk on his face. 

“Are you ready?” he asked sitting up and with a careful grip guided Sam’s cock to his entrance. 

Sam nodded not trusting his voice. Slowly Gabriel lowered himself down on Sam’s cock making both of them gasp. Sam wasn’t able to keep his hands to himself any longer instead digging his fingers into Gabriel’s legs as the angel began moving up and down his cock in a steady rhythm. 

Gabriel didn’t complain about it in fact he didn’t even seem to notice being preoccupied with what he was doing leaning back a bit trying to get the angle just right. A loud moan told Sam that he had succeeded. 

“You want me to…” Sam asked reaching for Gabriel’s cock.

“W-what?” Gabriel mumbled before realizing what Sam was talking about. “Oh! Sweet offer but I told you to just relax didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Sam said placing his hand on Gabriel’s leg where it previously had rested letting Gabriel do all the work and just watched. 

And it was a magnificent sight to watch. Gabriel was panting and moaning having wrapped a hand around his cock stroking it with slightly unsteady movements. His eyes were half closed and a few beads of sweat was rolling down his body. 

“I’m close Sammy,” Gabriel gasped. 

“Me too,” Sam mumbled closing his eyes. “Just a little bit…” 

His word were cut short instead turning into a deep moan as he came. Through the sensation he felt Gabriel twitch hearing him moan loudly as he too came. 

Gabriel sagged a bit as he was trying to catch his breath before lying down getting comfortable on top of Sam who was still trying to regain control of his senses as well as his breathing. When Sam was able to move his limbs again he wrapped both arms around Gabriel hugging him tight. 

“I needed that,” he said.

“You’re very welcome,” Gabriel laughed. “I’ll gladly do it again any other time.” 

“How nice of you,” Sam chuckled. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Gabriel asked reaching up to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Just… Just keep doing that,” Sam said. “That feels nice.” 

“I’ll do it as long as you want me to,” Gabriel said. 

Sam closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers in his hair and the warm, weight of his body on top of him feeling completely tranquil.


End file.
